


1ｘ2 Winter Love

by Enkidudu



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu/pseuds/Enkidudu
Summary: Pro soccer players Endou and Kazemaru enjoy the beginning of their winter vacation together.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1ｘ2 Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForelsketParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for ForelsketParadise. I had fun writing it, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko) and [magiinemagiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine) for being beta readers!

Kazemaru Ichirouta had been pacing around the hall, when his ears perked up and registered the hum of an engine from the street outside his residence. He had known from earlier texts that the taxi was arriving any moment now, but Kazemaru made every attempt to keep it together as he reached for the doorknob. It  _ could _ be him, but it might be some delivery truck or a neighbor’s rideshare vehicle. Kazemaru hadn’t seen him in a few months, what was a few more minutes’ waiting?

Kazemaru’s numerous rationalizations, however, were put to a stop when he peered out the door. A familiar figure stood at the entrance to the yard, back turned to Kazemaru as he thanked the taxi driver for their assistance. That voice was the voice of the man he loved, no longer filtered via TV or computer speakers, right in front of him...

“Endou!”

Japan’s celebrated goalkeeper had arrived in the country with his headband packed in his luggage in an attempt to appear inconspicuous at the airport, but there was no mistaking that wide smile that lit up when Endou Mamoru turned and noticed his boyfriend. Setting his rolling luggage aside on the lawn, the spikey-haired brunette hardly stepped forward before Japan’s speedy Blue Gale rushed into his arms.

“Kazemaru!” 

The scent of Kazemaru’s familiar shampoo filled Endou’s nose as his vision filled with shining blue hair. Kazemaru hadn’t changed one bit, Endou thought with a smile. The weary traveler held his boyfriend close, all the exhaustion in his body vanished upon this embrace. His senses were teeming with everything about Kazemaru, and Endou couldn’t help but want to taste him as well...

Their faces awkwardly bumped into one another; Kazemaru had apparently been of the same mind, but Endou had misjudged the timing. Keeping his laughter to his thoughts, Kazemaru tried again. The mishap from a second ago was erased as he finally reached his sweet target for a kiss, and then another. A short pause for breath was followed by another round of kisses, this time initiated by Endou. Life had kept them apart, and they were determined to make up for lost time.

“Welcome home, Endou,” Kazemaru finally spoke, his smile positively beaming. For all the video calls and texts they exchanged during their long-distance relationship, nothing compared to having the real Endou before him.

“It’s good to be back, Kazemaru!”

Regaining the handle of his rolling luggage and reaching for Kazemaru’s hand with the other, Endou followed Kazemaru on the stone pathway as they soon settled into joyous small talk. The winter sun shone brightly on Inazuma Town, blessing the two lovers who were finally home together.

***

The sun had yet to peek out of the horizon when Endou and Kazemaru stepped out into the winter cold the next morning. Closing the gate to their home, Kazemaru turned to his boyfriend with a smile. The brunette was in high spirits, unusually energetic for someone recovering from jetlag.

“You sure you don’t want to sleep in, Endou? You came in from a long flight yesterday,” Kazemaru teased, knowing full well that Endou was the type of guy who couldn’t sit still for too long. The evening before, Endou had volunteered to join Kazemaru on his daily jog before falling into a deep sleep. Kazemaru had returned to Inazuma Town from the Japanese pro league just a few days prior to Endou’s return, and had already fallen back into his old habits from his teenage years. He was looking forward to sharing this morning run with his boyfriend.

“Well,” the brown-haired goalkeeper paused with a laugh, “it’s just, I couldn’t wait to have our first date in months, Kazemaru!”

“Endou!” A small blush formed on the blue-haired man’s cheeks. He could always rely on Endou to surprise him when he least expected it. If Endou wanted a date, in that case, Kazemaru knew the best route to take this morning.

The cool wind nipped at their faces, fully waking them up as they ran through empty streets. What may have seemed like a dreary atmosphere to most felt like a private world only for the two fleet-footed lovers. Even the railroad tracks near the riverside park remained silent as they passed the soccer field where Endou used to train with the Inazuma Kids Football Club. Soon enough, the glowing street lights that lit their path flickered off one-by-one as dawn finally arrived.

The two neared the end of a shopping district when Kazemaru came to a stop. Stopping behind Kazemaru, Endou noticed familiar greenery in front of him and smiled.

“Oh! Was this our destination all along, Kazemaru?”

“Yeah. Almost there!”

The couple took each other’s hands as they entered the hilltop park. Daybreak sun at their backs, they peered out into the horizon. Soon enough, they would return home for a delicious homemade breakfast and go out on errands, but for now, they enjoyed a breathtaking view of the city, holding each other close and sharing a perfect start to the day.

*** 

The holiday season was in full swing in the Inazuma Town shopping district. Tinsel and garlands adorned lively storefronts, much to the delight of a wide-eyed Endou and a proud Kazemaru watching his boyfriend take in the atmosphere. It was a wonder how even familiar streets appeared magical around this time of year, even more so in the company of loved ones.

“You can really feel Christmas is coming, huh! It’s been a little while since we’ve spent Christmas season in Japan!”

“Yeah,” Kazemaru nodded. Taking advantage of the crowd, he leaned in closer to Endou, a welcome source of warmth in addition to the scarves and coats they were bundled up in. “We should buy decorations and liven up the house.”

“Oh, good idea!” Endou smiled, wrapping his hand in Kazemaru’s. They had spent previous Christmases overseas, enjoying colorful Christmas markets around Europe, but there was something special in seeing their hometown through fresh eyes as an adult.

The two stepped into their first shopping destination, the sporting goods store. Behind the counter an autographed signboard from Inazuma Japan’s first FFI win was displayed, and, more recently, a signed poster of Olympic gold medalist Miyasaka Ryou. Endou followed Kazemaru to the athletic footwear aisle, eyes lingering on the display as they walked.

“Remember when we talked about our Christmas gifts as kids, and our classmates thought we were weird getting excited over athletic equipment?” Kazemaru asked as he examined some running shoes.

“Yep! Even when nobody else did, I could always count on you to understand, Kazemaru! You’ve always been there to support me.” Turning away from the shelves, Endou met his boyfriend’s gaze. “I’ve said it many times before, but thanks for being my reliable partner on the Japanese team. I’ll count on you to help me out next year, too!”

“Endou...” The blue-haired defender’s eyes widened before shining brightly in response. It seems like the coming new year had brought his boyfriend into an introspective mood. “Thank you. You’ve helped me just as much, you know. The next time we share the pitch together, leave the defense to me!”

Endou opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the growling of his stomach. The couple took a moment to laugh together. Their train of thought was unceremoniously brought back to the present, but they had more than enough time, and even more private spaces, to speak of their love for each other.

“It’s about time to pay for these and head to Rairaiken, isn’t it?”

Soon it would be Christmas, and then the new year. Brand new chances to make precious memories, like the ones they were creating now. 


End file.
